


[赤黛]杯觥交错

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 赤黛R18补档“撩人的赤司与主动的黛”←这样的点梗产物
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	[赤黛]杯觥交错

“像这样喝着酒赏雪的感觉，真是不错。”

“……你啊，也太自由自在了吧。这不是我家吗？”

俯身的黛把暖桌上的杂物清理到一边，以余光瞥向正对面身着苏芳香色和服、一副悠哉悠哉模样品鉴清酒的赤司，忍不住这样吐槽。说起来他是什么时候在家里留下换洗的和服的？已经完全没印象了。

赤司只莞尔一笑。

每次都打足招呼礼仪周全的访客连伴手礼都力求精致，喜好和食的对方每次都带来应季和果子，譬如黛目前正与之努力搏斗的一盒味噌松风。今日气温骤降，狂风乍起，寒风夹杂着雪片纷纷而下。虽然室内温暖如春，隔着玻璃窗看外面的晦暗天色，还是有种微微的寒意。

在东京读大学的第三个年头，面前这位刚刚升入大学的学弟成功把黛的公寓变成了自己的寄居基地之一。他们维持着若即若离的关系相处了半年，吃过饭，打过游戏，聊过一些有的没的话题。在一张床上和衣而卧，气氛融洽，但徘徊在界限之外。黛现在熟悉赤司的睡姿就好比赤司熟悉他的那样。他没交到女朋友，这一点与赤司势均力敌。

某次从居酒屋出来的时候，赤司叫住走在前面的他。

“黛前辈。”

“什么？”

挎着单肩包的黛踩在台阶上的脚又转回半个弧度。在灯光下，赤司发问的诚挚表情被铺上半层暧昧。

“这就是恋爱吗？”

“……什么？”

“我和黛前辈之间的关系。”

黛把脚尖挪了挪位置。

“把问题甩给我也太狡猾了。”

“因为不知道黛前辈是怎么想的，让我感到非常为难。”

然而口口声声说着“为难”的人表情完全不是那么回事。

每次看到类似情况下黛困窘的样子，赤司的笑意就会加深。他隐隐约约地觉察到赤司这家伙身上其实有某种恶质的趣味，虽然端正温和的外表和这种趣味就像是隔了一光年那么远。

“那也和我没关系。”

“这话真让人伤心。”

“是么。你伤心得都快笑出来了。”

赤司从容地拽住黛要脱落的围巾再缠上去。

“那么，就算作是恋爱了吧。”

意外地带有微微温度的清酒滚落喉间。把窗外狂风暴雪的恶劣场景抛在身后，和赤司暖桌前对坐喝着清酒，有种异乎寻常的舒适感与安心感。要是对面的人忽然间施展起风雅做派吟诵起俳句，他也不会感到丝毫奇怪。

看惯了赤司平日里正襟危坐的模样，今天他的坐姿相较而言显得格外随意，不知是不是白雪与清酒的功劳。他的脸庞上显露出一派悠闲自在的轻松笑意，上扬的眼尾好似也圆润起来。赤司斜斜地倚坐在一侧，衣裾自然垂落，带着淡淡的慵懒色彩。一只手臂靠在暖桌上，衣袖滑下，露出白皙而纤细的手腕——虽然看起来瘦弱但实际上还是很结实的——不过他为什么会在这个时候围绕对方的身材思考？黛咽下新一口酒，不得其解。

两个人断断续续地聊着天，而最后连三两对话也慢慢消失。呼啸的风声被玻璃窗过滤再过滤，变成了干燥的装饰物铺陈在后。

即使姿势充满随意之感，赤司喝酒的样子却相当优雅。从暖桌上自斟清酒、举起酒杯、再送到唇边的一系列动作，流畅自然，令人联想到看过的茶道表演中掀开茶釜盖、舀水至茶碗中的曼妙姿态。每次抬起头饮下醇酒时，掩在上装之下的喉结部位轻微地颤动。

嗯他为什么会这么一本正经地关注男人的喉结这有什么不对吧……？

也许是注意到黛长时间持续凝视自己，赤司的神色略显迷惑。

“前辈是喝醉了吗？”

放下酒杯的赤司贴心地询问。

“没啊。谁喝醉了。”

“1+1等于几？”

“等于我和你。都说了我没醉……”

原先紧紧捉住杯壁的手指在不自觉的状态下渗出了细汗，但这并没有成为黛选择服输的理由。思维随着时间的流逝变得干涩凝滞，黛慢慢地、慢慢地眨了眨一只眼睛，姑且充作另一句回应。

赤司就像是觉得这种反应很好玩一样，抬起头打量他片刻，忽然微微一笑，模仿黛刚才的动作调侃地冲他眨了眨单只眼睛。全程不过几秒时间，他做来清爽自然，好似一点引诱意味都不见。

——照样能将黛直接击坠。

身体开始变热。就像是迎头被一阵温暖的波涛笼罩，热意开始均匀地弥漫全身。脑海里一边有声音在说，不要动，不要动。另一个声音则毫不留情，一刀劈断前面的理智。

他弓起身子，忽然向前探出身体，发力突然，喝空的酒杯瞬间被拂下暖桌。赤司大概也没料到他会这样，目光中难掩惊讶，不过很快又因为识别出黛动作中的笨拙而转为忍俊不禁。他扣住黛的手臂问：“黛前辈是要突然袭击我？”

“当然。你太嚣张了。”

“我可是非常无辜。为什么这么说？”

他们的对话夹在拙劣的搏斗间进行。等到两个人从暖桌前挪开，在榻榻米上滚做一处的时候，黛才勉强争得一点身居上风的余裕。如果他的脑子再清醒一点，也许会发现这只是来自对方的宽容。在说不清道不明的奇特动力驱使下，他拉开赤司的衣领，伸出一点舌头，轻轻舔了舔对方的喉结。在舌尖舔舐过皮肤的时候，耳畔响起了一声难耐的低吟。赤司的身体就像是触电般抖动了一下。

“凭借恋人的身份就这么肆意地诱惑我。一定要给你一点惩罚不可。”

黛不假思索地补充道。

有一分钟赤司的右手牢牢地钳住他的左臂，力道极大，显示出一丝试图制服醉汉的决心。在近距离凝视着他的赤色双瞳瑰丽如冰冷的宝石。片刻后，目光中的冷淡像流水般消退逝去。他重新在榻榻米上躺下来，含着黛之前曾见过的那种恶趣味的微笑，兴致盎然地问：

“黛前辈打算怎么惩罚我？”

“还没想好，”黛诚实地说，“等我想好再告诉你。”

赤司呆呆地望着他一会儿，忽然翻过另一只手的手背盖过眼睛，颤抖着肩膀躺在榻榻米上笑出声来。对现在依仗酒精行事的黛而言，这种表现通常被解释为挑衅。他重新移动身体从上方俯视赤司，挪动腿部时，膝盖轻轻擦过腰带以下的某个地方。笑声戛然而止。

黛隔着布料把手按在上面，用尽量严肃的口气问：

“这里是怎么回事？”

“正常的生理反应。”

“别骗我了。你到底在想些什么。给我把衣服解开。”

“这种事应该由喊着要惩罚我的前辈来才对吧。不是吗？”

等到终于如愿以偿解开腰带、散开衣裾，惩罚者反而变得无所适从。他犹豫片刻后轻轻地圈握住勃然挺立的器官，好奇一般地来回抚摸顶端。赤司的呼吸声渐渐变得缓慢而沉重，腰部向上动了动。黛察觉到这一弱点后边握紧阳具来回摩擦起来，而后者则一直保持着近乎冷静的反应。就像是想要加深刺激一样，黛上下移动手掌一会之后，再伸出舌头舔过鼓起青筋的表面，发现这招不错之后，他立刻得意洋洋地低下头含住阳具的顶端。赤司克制而隐忍的声音随即浮动在空气当中。

暂时只处于“惩罚取得效果”激励状态中的黛于是反复吸吮赤司的性器，直到对方终于忍无可忍地出手阻止他接下来的动作。

“够了。”他说。

“认错了？”

停止动作的黛抬起眼睛问。从马眼处分泌的透明液体粘在他嘴唇上，拉出一道细而长的银丝。赤司从榻榻米上坐起身来，动作粗暴地用拇指把留在黛唇上的液体擦掉。他闭起眼睛难得地摇着头叹了口气。

“到这里还勉强能收场，再发展下去就连我也不一定能停下来。在毫无准备的情况下接着往下做，黛前辈会受伤。放任喝醉的你乱来是我不对。”他安抚地吻了吻黛的额头，“脸已经变得这么红了。请休息——”

“可以的。”

赤司收回的最后一个吻固定在半空中。他探究地、或者是另一种意义上洞察明了地问：

“……什么？”

“做爱的话我可以的。”

在他对面，黛坦然地说出在清醒时永远都不会出口的台词：“我现在就想要赤司你……进来。”

“……会受伤。”

黛好像还能理解这句话一样顺从地点了点头。

“是么。要是到非常严重的地步就糟了。”

“所以说——”

“但是，”靠在赤司肩膀上的黛平静地说，“稍微把我搞坏一点，这种事还是没问题的啊。”

“让我、让我……嗯，下去……！”

虚弱的哀求在安静的房间中来回播放，黛已然变得气息不稳。

而他请求的对象至今依旧无动于衷。赤司如同之前的姿势一样仰躺在榻榻米上，和服已经彻底散开，露出白皙匀称的肢体。和落于下风的黛完全不同，他看上去游刃有余得多。但即使不像黛那样体力不耐，他的脸颊也因情欲而染上微弱的绯红。

骑在他胯间的黛后穴里牢牢吸着粗大的性器，每次坐下去再抬起来都饱受煎熬，一旦阳具随着身体下落插到穴里最深处，肠道就像是被突然拓长扩宽，而龟头直接刺激内部的敏感点，那一瞬间既快乐又麻木的复杂感受常常能让他叫出声来。

“腰动得倒是很勤快。”

“那是、那是……啊，不行了，顶到里面了……太里面了……真的没力气了，吃不进去……！”

高潮伴随着控制不住的痉挛席卷黛的全身。

赤司叹息着叫停了他的动作，缓慢地坐直身体，引导骑坐在性器上的黛盘起双腿抱紧自己。黛垂下头迷迷糊糊地看他，赤司温柔地亲了亲他的眼睛，慢慢挺动腰部，黛出自本能地配合着抱紧他上上下下，性器随着动作在后穴里一进一出。比起之前的姿势，现在的状态明显更为省力，黛被顶弄得又满足又喜欢，鼻子里不禁哼出声来。

“这样舒服吗？”

“舒服。”

“平时的话，应该听不到前辈这么直接的回答啊。那，哪里最舒服？”

黛态度良好，有问必答：“穴、穴里最舒服。”

“具体呢？我想听黛前辈仔细说出来。”

学弟的动作比起之前稍加粗暴。黛不禁收紧抱住赤司后背的双臂，嘴唇贴在他耳边道：“我喜欢……你插到最里面。感觉……很满……”他被突然猛地撞进来的肉棒一干，颤抖着嘴唇没能说完整句话。

“看来是很喜欢。”

“嗯……嗯……”

“可是我不太喜欢啊。这个姿势总觉得不能尽兴。”

“什么……！”

赤司就像是嘱咐一般轻声道：“下来。”黛不由自主地随着他的摆布抬起腰，把后穴从肉棒上移开。他轻柔地环抱着黛，让他背对着坐着的自己，俯卧在榻榻米上，又搬来枕头垫在黛的腰下。

这个姿势难道是要给自己按摩吗……黛的疑惑在赤司呼出的热气扑上后颈时逐渐走向另一个方向。沾满两个人体液的龟头在穴口处轻轻磨蹭。

“在弄什么，不要这样拿我……呃啊——！”

除了在入口处向内顶弄、又不肯真的插入的肉棒外，还格外加进了一根手指，承受不了的尺寸让黛全身都绷紧起来。

“不行，”他咬着嘴唇出声道，“这么搞会——”

“弄坏黛前辈吗？”

这次没有再用肉棒摩擦玩弄穴口，但伸进来的手指却随意地在肠道内刮弄敏感薄弱的内壁。

“但是是黛前辈自己说的，弄坏你也没问题。这是给我的许可吧。”

“你不要太过分……！”

“我们之间过分的人到底是谁呢。凭借恋人身份肆无忌惮诱惑我的那个人，不一直都是黛前辈吗。”

没有任何要插入进来的信号，赤司的阳具一瞬间就借着穴内湿润的体液干进了最深处。

“上一次聚会结束后对我说‘留下来’的前辈，真的没有其他任何企图吗？”

即使是一字一句将对方的话听过一遍，这时候也理解不了了。黛的双臂在榻榻米上撑开，被抬高的腰部传来一波又一波快感，后穴本能地紧缩着不让肉棒拔出去。

“故意换上宽松睡衣的时候，真的不是打算引诱我吗？”

肉棒一直挺进又抽出，出来时简直令人有种内壁也要被带翻出来的错觉。末端的毛发都抵到了最敏感的黏膜上，又痒又爽。

“黛前辈偷偷地拿走我的衬衫，又是想干什么？”

湿润滑腻的体液被阳具带出，把入口附近的地方都浸润得黏糊糊的。

“最后

“其实黛前辈今天——

“并没有醉到会鲁莽行事的地步吧？”


End file.
